Groove Danceable Coord
(グルーヴィダンサブルコーデ) is a Cool-type coord from the brand DANCE & STREET. It has not appeared in the anime yet. User TBA Appearance Tops A raspberry top with a thick band of azure going down the middle, along with a gold zipper that has a triangle hanging from the bottom and a black strip going up the neck that connects to a dark grey collar covered in lilac brand logo print. On each side of the chest is a white and black pocket trim with azure ruffles to match the black ones lining the top and the light purple ones at the bottom. A band of black sticks out from the bottom, and on each shoulder are black and gold straps. Beneath the shoulder is a raspberry band followed by a white pleat trim that has black detail around the bottom, followed by a ruffled azure cuff lined in black. Included is a gold chain necklace to match those wrapped around the navel which has the brand logo attached to the corner, multiple gold bracelets, rings, a striped bangle, multiple azure and purple bracelets, and blue patterned fabric tied on the left arm with a gold chain around the top. On the left shoulder is a tattoo, and on the neck is a black choker with a gold triangle. Skirt Black shorts with glittery purple lining around the bottom. A long raspberry split skirt is layered around this with a ruffled silver and black trim, and a checkered print around the hem. At the front are glittery azure straps on each side, each with a gold triangle hanging from the bottom, and on the back are four straps of azure and black with the brand logo written in azure and lilac. Over this is a semi-ruffled white peplum with black print around the hem, and a dark grey layer with lilac writing above it. The waistband is black. Shoes Raspberry boots with a black platform sole that has an azure triangle print around the middle. The tongue is dark grey with a ruffled trim around the top and a single checkered square at the middle, and the shoelaces are purple. The tongue is lined by white ruffles, and on the back of the boot is a gold triangle zipper. On one leg is a black enamel legging with a gold triangle print going down the middle, while a mesh stocking covers the other leg with two black straps on top adorned by two gold triangles. On the lower left leg are two gold chains. Accessory A black knotted ribbon on a headband with gold chains and two pieces of brand logo print fabric coming in raspberry and azure tied through it. Game is a Cool-type Super Rare Coord from the brand DANCE & STREET. It first appeared in 2019 Series Promotional Coords. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 81ZwtLC4OrL. SL1344 .jpg 710eyIaf5hL._SY355_.jpg Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:DANCE & STREET Category:2019 Series Promotional Coords